Supercharger and turbocharger compressors typically emit a distinctive noise, often referred to a whine, during operation, especially at high loadings. These high loadings are typically when the compressor is compressing air for an internal combustion engine at a compression ratio that is on the higher end of a compression ratio range. This noise may attain an undesirable level if uncorrected. Accordingly, a need exists for reducing the noise output of compressors.